4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Somerset Cross
Somerset Cross 'is a student at the Academy at Concordia. He is from a noble house, although he's been living as a commoner for the last 13 years. He is a mounted gun user and possesses a Minor Crest of Irving. In the Academy, he is a member of the Silver Swans. He is 19 at the start of the school year. Profile 19 years ago, Cassidy Irving was born an only child into the noble House Irving. Although his Father was known to abuse his noble status for power and personal gain, his mother was a kind, crestless commoner. At an early age, his hearing was already on the decline, but the first few years of his life he spent home-schooled in reading, writing and learning to speak. He was also given singing and horse-riding lessons. A few years later, his mother died of suspicious causes, publicly ruled an accideny, and his father very shortly remarried. It was a rather well-known fact that Lord Irving had played a part in the murder and cover-up of his wife, but due to his position as a noble, it was swept under the rug. As time progressed, he began neglecting his son’s education, cutting back on tutoring and support. By the age of 6, Somerset’s hearing had gone completely, forcing him to polish new methods of communication. When Somerset was barely 7 years old, the Manor was broken into and raided by a mysterious group of self-proclaimed Cowboys known only as the ‘Silver Lake Mining Company’. Taking the law into their own hands, Lord Irving and his current wife were murdered, and their home was looted. Although their raids were always meticulously planned and skilfully executed, there was one thing they had not considered: that Lord Irving had a child, whom they had now orphaned. In a panic, the gang’s leader took the young boy, and the gang decided to raise him as if he were their own son. The cowboys raised Somerset to the best of their ability, teaching him the ways of the cowboy as well as how to use a bow. At the age of 15, he was given a choice to join the gang officially or leave and live a normal life. Feeling both a kinship with the cowboys, as well as a heavy debt for raising him, he chose to stay. He gave himself a new name: Somerset Cross. Summer for the season he was born, Settlement in reference to the new home he was raised in, as well as Cross to honour his mother’s maiden name. From here, tales of a fearsome gang and the sharpshooter in red swept Horae. They often targeted corrupt nobles to redistribute their wealth among the communities. Although they did good deeds and performed acts of vigilante justice, they weren’t entirely good. They still robbed banks for personal gain and weren’t against murder when cornered in a tough situation. Using the earnings from their crimes, they eventually saved up enough to send Somerset to Concordia to give him the proper education they could not deliver personally. Personality Somerset is very outgoing and will always wave when you pass by. He lives strictly by the Ten Principles of Cowboy Ethics. He will refer to them often, and also try to educate his friends on the way of the cowboy Despite being a self proclaimed playboy, he isn't quite used to attention from strangers, so he gets flustered easily when people express interest in him. He is quite flirtacious, but the moment sommeone flirts back his whole act crumbles.Deep down, he's still a country boy, and the refined tastes of the nobility and city kids alike sometimes confuse him. Do not tell him theres more than one type of shampoo. He will refuse the information. Although he prefers to communicate through writing, he can still speak. He only has some knowledge of forming sounds from a very young age, so he finds it a little difficult. Otherwise, he knows some sign and will also mime things out to people who can't understand. Combat Stats Combat Somerset is a dirty fighter, relying on underhanded methods to trick and distract his opponents. When working in the gang, he was positioned in the back of the formation to watch everyones back and shoot down people on their trail. Crest/s Somerset posesses the Minor Crest of Irving, but tries to hide the fact he's a noble. The crest is the only thing that remains of the now defunct House Irving. Personal Skills Supports Somerset is outwardly friendly, even as much as to tease the people he's comfortable with. Despite this, he still keeps distance between himself and the ones he considers friends, fearing they'll turn against him if they ever learn about his past. Lost Items Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery smrset.png|Somerset somerset doode.png|Yeehaw Somerset Cross.png|Gun Time red bandit.JPG|Somerset as the Red Bandit bandit.JPG|Somerset's bandit makeup pts somer.JPG|Somerset post-timeskip Somer masquerade.JPG|Masquerade Somerset Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Silver Swans Category:Crest Bearer